Fight Back
by lenebraes
Summary: After being raped at the age of 12 Miley and her dad moved back to their old town. Her ex boyfriend, Nick, will do everything to make her life even more miserable. Until, jealousy comes into the picture.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm not ready yet." The twelve year old whispered while looking up at her fourteen year old boyfriend who had her pressed up against him so they were toughing each other with every inch of their body.

"You know I love you right?" The young teenager whispered into his girlfriend her ear stroking his hand over her silky long leg.

"I know you love me." She sniffed softly feeling him push her up against the nearest wall.

"Then let me show me my love for you." He whispered traveling his hand under her blue shirt up to her chest.

"People say… it hurts." She whispered scared.

"I promise that I will be careful." He stated softly as he lifted one of her legs up wrapping it around his waist and slowly started to grind up against her. "Do you like that sweetheart?" He whispered picking up his speed a bit as he lifted her flower printed skirt up so he could rub against her rougher.

"N…nick. I don't want this yet." She sobbed softly through soft moans as she felt him grow hard against her most private part.

"You're moaning sweetheart that means you like it." He said with a groan as he lifted her other leg around his waist lifting her up.

"B…but…m…my dad is home." She cried out through messy moans not knowing where they came from.

"We'll be quiet." He mumbled softly as he locked the door next to them and brought her over to her bed and laid her down hovering over her.

"I…don't want to disappoint you and be awful." She said softly looking away from him.

"You won't sweetheart." He whispered at his softest as he lifted her shirt up revealing her upper body. He smirked at himself as he saw the young yet hot body laying if front of him ready to give in to everything he wants. "You want to make me happy right?" He whispered into her ear unzipping the zipper from her skirt and started to pull it down.

"I do." She sniffed while closing her eyes as his hands pulled her skirt down her legs throwing it onto the ground.

"That's my girl." He said licking his lip lightly as he removed the rest of her clothes leaving her completely naked in front of him. He traveled his hand up and down her body as he took it all in. He pressed hot soft kisses against her skin while grabbing her hand and leaded it to his pants pushing it inside groaning at the touch. "You feel that? That's all because of you." He whispered biting her ear softly as he made her hand go up and down. 

She opened her eyes slowly and looked down at her hand in his pants and widened her eyes as she saw how big he had gotten. She then looked down at herself before looking up at him again and crawling up to the headboard pulling her hand out of his pants. "You're not putting that big thing inside of me!" She cried out pulling her legs up to herself.

He groaned lightly to himself and then crawled closer to her placing his hand on her cheek. "I promise you that it won't hurt long. You'll love it in no time." He said placing a passionate kiss onto her soft lips. He smirked as he felt her kiss back and then moved his hand down to his pants and unbuttoned and unzipped them throwing them off swiftly. The rest of his clothes joined the rest moments later. He then hovered over her pressing his lips hard onto hers as he pushing her legs open wider finally seeing what he waited for.

She looked at him leaning closer to her and tried to close her legs again but he wouldn't let her and soon let out a heartbreaking scream as she felt him push inside of her very hard and rough breaking his promise to be gentle with her. "Nick you're hurting me! Please pull out!" She cried out in pain grabbing a hold onto the covers as tears streamed down her face. "You promised you'd be gentle." She sobbed in tears looking up at him.

He growled as he picked up his speed and force even more pulling her up with him so he could go deeper. "Do you really think I meant all those things?" He hissed into her face before slapping her hard. "Don't be so naïve little slut." He growled as he kept pushing into her harder and rougher making her scream at the top of her lungs.

"Y…you just wanted to… use me?" She sobbed out in tears letting out large screams as her body got overtaken by pain.

"What's going on in here?" A voice shouted as the door busted open.

They both looked up and she couldn't help but cry even harder as she saw the look on her dad his face who was now standing into her bedroom doorway. She moaned in pain as she felt Nick pull out of her fast and just laid there holding onto her own body shaking violently not able to move.

He quickly got up putting his clothes on and was about to run as her dad stopped him pulling him up with his shirt. "I swear if you ever touch my daughter again in any way you'll regret ever getting born." Her dad growled at him throwing him onto the ground. He quickly got up and ran out the door as fast as he could.

Billy shook his head as he watched him leave and then turned back to his daughter who was now hiding under her covers completely. "Miley?" He whispered softly as he got over to the bed and sat down onto it. He started to pull the covers down taking his time and let a tear escape as he saw his daughter her face full with tears looking up at him. "Oh sweetheart what has he done to you." He mumbled after he pulled the covers from down completely seeing blood all over the bed.

He took a deep breath and carefully picked her up into his arms making her moan in pain and brought the covers over her. He made his way into the bathroom with her in his arms and placed her down onto the toilet as he let hot water leap into the bathtub. 

As the bathtub was filled completely he walked back over to her and carefully unwrapped the covers picking her up. He placed her into the bathtub gently. "I'm sorry that this will hurt sweetheart." He whispered as he kissed his daughter her wet cheek.

She looked up at him moaning in pain trying her best to calm down as she took a hold onto her dad's arm as he was about to leave. "D…don't leave me." She whispered with a broken voice.

He nodded softly and kneeled down next to her stroking her back lightly. "You're going to get stronger out of this. I know you will." He said softly as he kept comforting her the best he could knowing he should be mad but didn't have any reason to be because she was already hurt enough.


	2. Chapter 2

She touched the car window with her hand as she saw the familiar houses pass by after more than 5 years. She took a deep breath before looking over at her dad. "How long will it take until we get there?" She asked softly pulling her legs onto her seat.

"About 15 minutes darling. We'll be there soon. Are you ready for this?" Billy questioned softly as he took a glance at his daughter keeping his attention to the road also.

"I don't know." She mumbled as she leaned her chin against her legs hugging them close. "I know it has been 5 years but it still hurts so much knowing that I will mostly walk into him again." She sighed.

"You'll make it through this. I know you will. You have gotten so much stronger lately that I believe in you." He smiled patting his daughter her leg softly. "You're older now you'll be able to defend yourself no need to doubt yourself." He mumbled softly removing his hand from her leg again placing it back onto the steering wheel.

"I hope so. I do know one thing. I will never let him in my life again. He can try as hard as he want but I won't let him." She hissed through her teeth. "He hurt me too much to let something like that happen again." She now whispered.

Billy smiled softly as he heard her words making him sigh in relieve knowing that she wouldn't let him hurt her again. He turned into the driveway of their 'old' house and turned to his daughter grabbing her shoulder. "We're here bud. Let's get settled again and make the best of it." He whispered stroking her shoulder with his thumb.

"I don't know about this dad." She whispered looking up at him. "I miss mom." She said as her voice cracked. "I know that she has been gone for 4 years but I could use her so much right now." She sobbed hiding her face onto her legs.

He sighed sad and got out of the car and quickly made his way to the other side of the car. He opened the car door and unbuckled her seatbelt and helped her out of the car pulling her into a tight hug holding her strong. "We'll make it through this. We won't disappoint her." He whispered into her ear as he stroke her back.

"What if… I mess up." She mumbled through tears leaning her head onto her dad's shoulder.

"You won't darling." He said softly as he made her look up and then turned her around in his arms holding her tight now both looking at the house. "We have a past here but now we'll start over and bring some new good memories in here." He whispered kissing the top of her head before giving her a light push. "Now let's go inside." He said leading her into the house.

She looked around into the empty house coughing a bit while waving her hand in front of her. "It definitely needs to be cleaned up." She mumbled through coughs.

"It definitely does. Ready to clean this house up?" He asked looking down at her. 

She nodded with a light smile wiping her last tears away and they both started taking out cleaning tools to clean. They both started to clean the living room making sure there was no dirty spot left.

After they finished she carried boxes inside taking a deep sigh as she put the last on inside. "Finally. The last one. Do these all need to be unpacked today also?" She asked sitting down onto a box.

"Just the most important ones. You don't need to worry about it I'll do it. We still needs some food and some soda thought. Would you mind going to the store a couple of streets away before it closes?" Billy asked walking up to her.

"That's alright. What should I bring back with me?" She questioned as she got up while her dad handed her some money.

"You can take whatever want." He said with a smile as he then watched her leave with a light sigh picking up a box.

She walked down the street looking around at all the familiar houses remembering all of them. She took a tighter grip onto the money as she walked past Nick his house picking up her speed. She couldn't help but feeling weird and awkward walking past his house.

She sighed in relieve as she reached the store and got in walking through the assails analyzing all the food. She bit her bottom lip as she stopped at a freezer with pizza's and opened the freezer picking out a pizza for her and her dad.

After she finished collecting all the stuff she needed she walked over to the checkout and paid the right price grabbing the bag full of goods. "Thank you." She said with a smile and then walked out shivering a bit at the sudden cold overtaking her.

She looked up as the wind started to go through her hair roughly and groaned knowing it would rain soon. "Not now." She mumbled as she started running begging for the rain to wait until she was inside.

She gasped out loud as she felt a hand smacking her ass. She growled lightly and turned around with an angry face until she saw how it was. "It's you…" She mumbled walking backwards a bit.

"Look who decided to show up." Nick said with a smirk as he grabbed her arm pulling her back. "Came back for some more fun?" He smirked pushing her up against him roughly.

"Get your hands off me, now." She hissed through her teeth. "I'm warning you." She mumbled ready to lift her knee between his legs.

"Why in the world would I do that?" He whispered in her ear stroking her back down to her ass.

"You will never get in my pants again." She growled as she boiled up loads of anger and hit her knee hard against his member what made him back off groaning. "I hope it hurts! Jackass!" She shouted hard as she turned around and ran away back home.

"How there calm down." Billy said worried as he saw his daughter run in breathing heavy. "What happened?" He questioned as he walked up to her.

"I saw him dad. He already tried to hit on me." She mumbled placing the bag onto the table wrapping her arms around him. "Then again. I gave him a fair answer." She mumbled with a light smirk.

"What did you do Miley?" He asked pulling away from the hug a bit.

"Oh… well… I might have… hit him in a hurtful spot?" She mostly whispered looking around not wanting to meeting her father's eyes.

He shook his head lightly patting her shoulder. "Come on let's get that dinner ready." He said picking up the bag.

She smiled up at her dad and joined him in getting the pizza's ready. They both grabbed their own pizza into the living room and made themselves comfortable onto the couch for a night full off pizza and TV.

He walked into his daughter her room later that night and smiled lightly as he saw her sleeping while holding a framed picture from her mother. He slowly walked up to her and carefully took the framed picture out of her arms placing it onto the nightstand next to her.

He pulled the covers over her some more and sighed taking a step back. "You're growing up way too fast." He whispered stroking her cheek. "Your mom would have been proud." He whispered more quietly with a broken voice before leaving the room again as a tear slipping down his face.


	3. Chapter 3

She groaned as she heard her alarm go off and started to search for the snooze button with her eyes closed. "Oh come on." She mumbled as she didn't find the snooze button. After a while she opened her eyes slowly spotting her dad with the alarm in his hand. "That was not nice." She mumbled sitting up into her bed stretching her arms above her head.

Billy chuckled as he pushed the alarm off placing it back down. "I knew you would try to reach for that snooze button and eventually fall back asleep." He said softly as he kissed the top of her head.

She shook her head lightly as she looked over to the window noticing how beautiful it was outside and then looked back up at her dad. "You know me too well. I honestly would have done that." She mumbled leaning her head onto her covers groaning in tiredness.

He chuckled lightly as he patted her back. "You've never really been a morning person." He shook his head as he saw her shake her head and carefully made her sit up. "Now get out of your bed and get dressed." He mumbled softly before leaving her room again.

She sighed as she managed to get out of her bed and walked into the bathroom yelping lightly as she turned on the light looking directly into the mirror. "I look horrible." She mumbled as she ran her hand through her hair walking over to the sink.

As she splashed water into her face she felt tears stream down her cheeks for no reason. She turned the water off and leaned her hands onto the tablet taking a look at herself in the mirror again shaking her head as she noticed her big red eyes. "Just great to start the day with." She mumbled before turning her back to the mirror and started changing into a black shirt and some shorts.

"What are we having for breakfast?" She asked as she stretched herself again while walking into the kitchen and took place at the table. "Not that I'm really in the mood to eat something." She whispered leaning her chin onto her hand.

Billy looked over his shoulder with a sigh as he noticed her posture. "It's your favourite. You need to eat something." He said placing the pancakes onto a plate and placed them in front of her.

"I'm really not hungry." She mumbled and took a deep breath as she saw the look in his eyes. "But for you I will." She whispered softly with a smile and grabbed herself a pancake and started to eat it sighing in relieve as she saw the look on her dad's face changing into a smile.

She couldn't help but love the feeling of making him smile since he didn't do that much anymore since her mom died. So she always felt happier inside if she manages to make him happier.

After she finished her breakfast she grabbed her Ipod and turned it on taking a glance at her dad. "I guess I'll see you later." She said with a small smile and walked out the door turning up the volume from her Ipod softly singing the song 'Don't Tell Me by Avril Lavigne' that started to place while she walked her way to school.

"Can I help you miss?" The secretary asked with a light smile as she saw Miley walk up to her.

"I'm a new student here and they told me that I needed to check in here to get my books and everything." She said handing the secretary a paper that her father gave her earlier this morning.

"Ah right I remember something about that. They informed me on that yesterday." The secretary said laying the paper on her desk while getting up. She picked up the new schoolbooks that laid next to her and handed them to Miley with 2 extra papers. "Here are your books, everything you need for your locker and your day planning. Do you need me to lead you to your first class?" She asked softly.

"Yes please. That would be handful." Miley mumbled as she held her schoolbooks close.

"This way please." The secretary said pointing her hand out to the left as she started walking. "Here we are. Your first class of today is English with Miss Hardward. I hope your day will go well." She said with a smiled as she stopped at a classroom.

"Thanks for leading me the way." Miley said softly and took a deep breath before knocking on the door nervously. She opened the door slowly as she heard a voice telling her to come in. She closed the door behind her and gulped lightly as she saw everyone looking at her but soon got herself together and walked over to the teacher who motioned her to come up to her.

"You're Miley Cyrus I guess?" Miss Hardward asked with a smile.

"That's me." Miley laugh a bit nervous.

"You don't need to be nervous." Miss Hardward whispered. "You can take a seat right next to mister Jonas." She said while pointing at Nick.

She widened her eyes as she shook her head lightly. "I'd rather not. Can't I sit next to someone else?" She whispered while looking at Nick who already had a smirk on his face.

"I'm sorry but that's the only seat left. You'll have to." Miss Hardward said with a sorry look on her face.

She nodded with a sigh and slowly walked to the back of the class and sat down in the seat next to Nick who directly turned to her. "Don't even start. Just leave me alone." She whispered not looking at him.

He shook his head smirking more and leaned close to her. "You know I won't." He whispered in her ear as he stroke her upper leg.

"Why are you even here?" She mumbled pushing his hand from her leg. "You're supposed to be in college." She said looking at him.

"I guess I waited for you." He mumbled with a smirk as he started to stroke her leg this time on the inside. "Don't deny that you missed me." He said even closer into her ear than before.

She pushed his hand off as she turned to him fully slapping him hard in the face. "Keep your filthy hands off of me now!" She shouted as she slapped him again now getting up. "You're not going to ruin my life again" She said loudly while wiping a fresh tear away.

"Miss Cyrus can you please sit back down and tell me what's going on?" Miss Hardward said loudly as she walked up to them both.

"He needs to keep his hands off of me." Miley whispered as she sat back down sliding down into her seat.

"Mister Jonas did you just touch her intimately?" Miss Hardward questioned with a serious look on her face as she looked over at Nick.

"I did not! She's lying hoping she would get some attention." He practically yelled trying to sound innocent.

"I did not lie for attention!" She shouted while leaning back up looking over at Nick in disbelieve.

Miss Hardward looked at Miley questioning who was looking at Nick in disbelieve. "Miss Cyrus I want to believe you but I sadly can't because I didn't see it." She sighed before walking back to the front of the classroom.

"Even after all these years you still can't come up for your mistakes. People may think you're innocent but I know you're not." Miley whispered looking over at Nick. "I will never forgive you for what you did. You broke my heart in millions of pieces that day and I just managed to get it healed again. You're not going to break it again. No way I will fall for your stupid charms again." She whispered even softer looking back away from him.

"Do you really think I care about what you think?" He mumbled with a smirk leaning close to her. "I didn't care about you then and I will not care about you now." He said with a chuckle.

"If you don't care about me you shouldn't be bothered to touch me or ignore me but you clearly like to do that so you do care." She mumbled while shooting him a glare.

"It's not because I like to touch you that I care about you." He whispered in her ear. "you were just so naïve to fall for it." He said while backing away again smirking at her.  
"Do you really think it makes you look tough saying all that?" She asked him shaking her head. "I said I didn't want to continue our actions but you made me." She whispered with a crack in her voice.

"Get over it and stop whining like a baby." He mumbled looking away.

"Let's see if you still think that way if I tell everyone who you really are." She said leaning close to him. "Your little reputation would be totally ruined. You raped a twelve year old for god sake." She hissed through her teeth making sure it was only hear able for him. "How do you think people would think about that?" She asked him with a smirk on her face.

"You wouldn't dare." He hissed at her quietly. "I'll hurt you so bad if you do." He mumbled grabbing her chin roughly.

"You can't hurt me more than you already did." She hissed pushing his hand away. "Touch me again and you'll see that I'm being serious." She mumbled turning back around. "I'm not going to let you walk all over me again. This time I'll fight back" She whispered to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

She walked through the hallway holding her bag over her shoulder close and was about to walk into the cafeteria until an arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her back pushing her against a locker. "Hey there. I heard some hot things about you." Liam smirked while watching her try to move away from him while he blocked her way.

"What are you talking about?" She mumbled confused looking up at the guy as she kept trying to get out of his arms.

He traveled his hand over her side with a smirk. "They told me that you can be wild while at it." He wrapped his arm around her lower waist and pulled her closer leaning to her ear. "How about you show me?" He whispered with a grin.

She groaned as she build up anger and pushed him off of her hard and rough. "Jonas!" She screamed while mostly running into the hallways looking for him.

She groaned loudly as she saw guys walking up to her but managed to keep herself strong and just walk right past them while pushing a hand away now and then as they tried to touch her. She kept looking around and made two fists with her hands as she saw Nick and quickly got up to him. "How dare you? What did you tell all those guys about me?" She hissed pissed hitting a fist into his side.

He smirked as he grabbed both of her arms and pushed her against the wall. "I just told the truth about how hot you are while doing it." He whispered biting her ear.

She pushed him off hard with tears in her eyes. "How could you do this to me? I'm trying to start over again with a better life and get things back to normal but now you have to ruin it again." She shouted while wiping her tears away. "You really hate me don't you?" She now whispered with a hurt voice. "Just say it. I know you hate me even known I never did anything to deserve that hate." She mumbled turning around.

He grabbed her arm and turned her back around. "Don't just walk away from me before I answered." He hissed pulling her back.

She looked up at him shaking her head. "You've got some serious issues to clear out." She whispered then looking away. "I wish you would just leave me alone and forget that we ever had something what clearly didn't meant anything to you. I was nothing but a small toy to you to be thrown away after you got what you wanted." She whispered almost not hearable.

He grabbed her shirt pulling her up to him. "You think I have some issues?" He growled lightly. As she nodded he hit her hard and pulled her with him. "I'll show you how to respect someone." He mumbled pushing her into an empty classroom locking it.

She looked up at him and backed away. "Nick what are you doing?" She swallowed nervous and walked back more grabbing for the broom next to her as she saw him coming closer and held it in front of her. "Stay away from me." She whispered. 

He smirked as he walked up to her more and took a grip onto the boom as well. "Are we backing away now huh?" He mumbled while growing a bigger smirk.

She took a deep breath and quickly used all her power pulling the broom back out of his hands and hit him really hard into the knee making him fall down. "Nope, I just wanted to fool you. Like you did with me." She hissed hitting him in the back.

He groaned and grabbed for her leg pulling her down with him and pushed her onto the ground leaning over her. "You did it now Cyrus." He mumbled into her ear and hit her hard in the stomach. "You think you're the stronger one now? Well guess again." He growled at her while taking a hold of the button from her shorts.

She shot her eyes wide open as she saw where his hand was and started kick him with all the power she had. "Get your hands off of me now!" She shouted kicking him harder as he unbuttoned and unzipped her shorts.

He started to pull her shorts off as she grabbed both of his hands pushing him down leaning over him. "You keep your dirty hands off of me. I'm not on birth control and if you get me pregnant you will pay big time." She whispered into his ear.

He looked into her eyes and groaned out of frustration before pushing her off and quickly made his way to the door unlocking it and then turned back to her pointing at her. "I will not leave it like this. You just got lucky we both didn't have protection." He hissed through his teeth before walking out of the classroom slamming the door behind him.

She sighed while pulling her shorts back up and buttoned and zipped them up leaning against a desk right next to her and pulled her legs up to her chest wrapping her arms around them. "I will never be able to stop him from touching me. He just won't leave me alone." She mumbled to herself leaning her chin onto her legs.

She looked up at the ceiling while tears escaped from her eyes. "Mom you always told me to fight against it after it happened. Why won't it work?" She cried almost not hearable. "I know I asked this a millions of times before. I just wish you could be able to answer me back one last time." She whispered to herself before getting up while grabbing her bag and walked out of the classroom looking down as she wiped her tears away ignoring all the whispers around her.


	5. Chapter 5

She sighed in relieve as she heard the bell ring and quickly got up collecting all her belonging pushing them in her bag. As soon as she had put everything away she got out of the classroom and practically started to run out of school not wanting to run into Nick again.

She couldn't wait until she was home to get in run straight up to her room and stay there for the whole day just by herself nobody else bothering her. She held onto her bag tight looking around as she saw a few people she still remembered who are now more grown up just like she is.

She felt sad knowing that she left all her friends behind knowing that when she would ever get back she would only have a few of them let. She hoped they would have noticed her at school today but they sadly didn't.

She sighed looking down at her feet not knowing what she did so wrong to not even get a glance from them. She sniffed softly at the thought of a couple of years back when they hung at all the time. She then suddenly looked up and thought about what Nick was doing earlier. "Maybe he made them stay away from me." She whispered in a sad tone to herself.

Taking a deep breath she opened the door of her house and walked in looking around. "Dad. Are you home?" She shouted as she walked in more closing the door behind her.

Billy walked in with a smile until he saw the look on her face and walked up to her. "Sweetheart. You look devastated. Are you alright?" He whispered wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

She shook her head leaning her head against his shoulder as she closed her eyes. "No, not really. Nick sadly still goes to high school and well now I constantly keep running into him and he's telling everyone fake stories about me." She whispered with a crack in her voice wrapping her arms around her father's strong posture. "I don't know if I'll be able to keep going to school like this." She mumbled looking up at her father.

"We'll find something to stop him."He said rubbing her shoulder lightly. "Why don't you go upstairs now? Someone's waiting for you." He said with a smile giving her a light push to the stairs.

She looked at her dad confused and then turned back to the stairs and got upstairs stopping right in front of her bedroom door. She took a deep breath and then opened the door widening her eyes in disbelieve. "Lucas!" She screamed and ran up to him throwing her arms around him tight. "I thought I would never see you again after today!" She sobbed lightly out of happiness.

Lucas chuckled lightly as he picked her up a bit spinning her around before setting her back down. "I thought you could use a friend after today. I'm sorry I didn't come to you sooner." He whispered looking down a bit.

She smiled at him and made him look up while stroking his cheek. "That's alright. Did Nick tell you to stay away from me?" She asked softly.  
He nodded and then wrapped his arms around her. "The problem is I would never be able to stay away from you for long." He confessed with a smile. "How about we go for a horseback ride? I bet you can use on." He asked while pulling away and holding out his hand for her to take.

She grabbed his hand and they both left the house after telling her dad where they went and promising they would be back on time.

As they arrived at the stalls Lucas leaded her to a brown horse and grabbed her hand placing it on the horse his cheek. "I promise you he won't bite." He said with a soft chuckle as he made her hand move over the horse his cheek softly making the horse turn his face a bit looking at them. "See he already likes you." Lucas said with a smile and surprised her with picking her up and placing her down onto the horse.

He smiled up at her and then got onto the horse sitting down in front of her and looked behind him giving her a light smile. "Ready to go?" He asked while grabbing the trails.

She nodded wrapping her arms around his waist. "More than ever." She whispered.

He nodded and gave the horse a sign to go into a draft leading them into the forest. After a while as he felt her leaning her head against his back he made the horse slow down and smiled softly taking a hold of one of her hand that was still around his waist and stroke it lightly without saying a word.

She snuggled her head onto his back some more and closed her eyes taking a couple of deep breath finally finding the time to relax and soon found herself listening to the sound of birds and waterfalls as the horse kept walking. "Thanks for not staying away from me Lucas." She whispered taking a tighter grip onto him squeezing his hand that was holding hers lightly.

Nick looked out his window as he suddenly spotted two people passing by riding on a horse. He leaned a bit over to take a closer look and then grabbed his steering weal stronger. "I thought I told him to stay away from her." He hissed as he speeded up with his car.


	6. Chapter 6

THE NEXT DAY DURING ENGLISH

"Miss Cyrus, Mister Jonas. Since what happened yesterday and I have a new team project coming up. I think it's a great opportunity for you two to work on this together." Miss Hardward said firmly as she looked at both of them at the same time.

"No!" Miley screamed as she jumped up. "I'm not going to work with him!" She now said nervously as she saw everyone looking at her. "Please Miss Hardward. Don't make me work with him." She pleaded.

"She's just kidding Miss. We'll get along just fine." Nick smirked as he pulled Miley back down on her chair. "Won't we Miley?" He mumbled through his teeth showing her a fake smile that he knew she could see through and know it was fake.

"O…of course we will." Miley mumbled lightly. "I can't wait to start." She said while giving Miss Hardward a fake smile.

"Good. Now I want all of you to place your desk with your partner and start working on the project. Remember that you'll have to present this project in exactly 4 weeks. Now get to work." Miss Hardward said firmly as she sat down on her chair.

Miley looked over at Nick and took a deep breath before moving her desk against his. "Don't you even dare trying anything." She hissed. "Let's get this project over with." She whispered grabbing her pen and notebook.

"So what should we do for this project?" He asked leaning back in his chair.

She placed her pen and notebook on her table and then turned to him. "Why are you all of a sudden talking normal to me?" She said raising an eyebrow at him.

"Look I just want to pass alright. No personal reasons." He hissed leaning close to her. "Now what do you think we should do?" He asked leaning back away again.

"Well I was thinking about making bracelets or something to sell them?" She suggested as she bit her pen lightly looking at him. "I know you're a guy but a lot of girls would buy them." She admitted.

"You think that will make enough money to make our charity project work?" He asked leaning his head onto his hand.

"I'm not saying I'm 100% positive but I think it'll work." She stated. "So are you in?" She whispered.

"It sounds like a good plan. So I'm in." He said with a light smile.

"Want to come to my house tonight to design some? I'll buy the stuff to make it if you promise you will come." She said softly as she sat up more writing things down to buy.

"I promise." He said holding his hand out.

She looked at his hand and bit her lip as she then decided to be nice and shook his hand. She pulled her hand away quickly as she started to feel awkward and stroke a hair behind her ear as she turned away from him. "It's settled then. I'll buy the supplies and you'll come to my house later." She whispered closing her notebook.

LATER THAT EVENING

She placed the supplies down onto her bed and crawled onto her bed laying down on her stomach. She grabbed some pearls and placed them onto a small rope. She held it up a bit biting her lip as she shook her head and grabbed some others pearls with letters on them and started to put them into the small rope ending up spelling the word 'magical'. She shook her head lightly letting out a small laugh. "Like something magical would ever happen to me." She mumbled as she continued to add pearls.

He walked up the stairs after a long talk with Miley her dad. He knocked on her door lightly and then opened the door while walking in. After he closed the door behind him he looked over at Miley who was laying on her bed old making bracelets.

He walked up to her and kneeled down next to the bed picking up a bracelet. "They look really nice. Are you going to add a word to all of them?" He questioned as he placed the bracelet back down looking up at her.

She nodded as she placed another pearl onto the rope. "That's my plan. I hope you like it?" She asked turning to look at him.

"That's a good idea." He said while he let his eyes travel around the room noticing everything was still the same as the last time he was here. The time he ruined her life. He looked back at her and scooted a bit closer to the bed grabbing a rope and pearls. "Miley about what happened…" He started until he saw her looking down.

"Don't even start." She whispered wiping a tear away. "I don't want to talk about it." She whispered even softer with a crack in her voice. "That night ruined my whole life." She mumbled trying her best to not break down in crying.

He sighed and was about to say something but just nodded lightly and started to help making bracelets.

LATER ON

He groaned lightly as he opened his eyes and noticed he was laying on a hard wooden floor. He sat up and looked around now remembering he was at Miley her house. He got up holding his back lightly as he looked over at Miley who was sleeping onto her bed surrounded by loads of bracelets. He chuckled lightly and then collected all the bracelets and placed them onto the nightstand right next to him.

He looked back over at Miley and bit his lip as he sat down next to her. He reached out for her shoulder and slowly turned her onto her back and moved his hand over her side lightly. He moved his hand over her stomach until he reached the waistband of her trousers.

She groaned lightly as she started to open her eyes but soon shot them open as she felt a hand on the waistband of her trousers. She sat up and looked into Nick's eyes who was sitting right in front of her. She shook her head softly not leaving his gaze as she started to mouth 'no' at him.


	7. Chapter 7

When he saw the look on her face he smirked lightly and pushed her back down on her bed. He held her down as he leaned over her and stroke her cheek looking her into the eyes. "You look amazing in that tank top and trousers of yours." He whispered as he leaned close to her so their lips were almost touching.

She swallowed getting nervous as she felt his hot breath tinkling on her skin. She closed her eyes as she turned her head to the side. "Nick please don't. We started off this day not too badly. Don't ruin it now." She whispered as she felt his lips sucking on her neck lightly. "What makes you want to do this again so badly?" She asked softly as she opened her eyes again and turned her head to look at him.

"I'm attracted to you and I know you won't do it willingly." He whispered in her ear. "Just like the first time." He hissed as he leaned back up and grabbed her chin roughly.

"I was only 12! I just got into middle school. How could you ever expect me to be ready at that time?" She cried out.

He grinned as he grabbed the hem of her shirt and started to pull it off. "Well you're not 12 anymore and you turn me on even more now." He mumbled as he pulled her shirt off completely.

She wrapped her arms around herself as she tried to cover herself the best she could. "Wasn't one time enough?" She whispered. "Do you need sex so badly that you go and rape someone?" She asked now speaking louder.

He groaned as he slapped her hard in the face. "Don't ever talk about me like that again." He spited in her face hitting her a second time.

"You know it's the truth." She sobbed hiding her face in her arms knowing he will hit her again. "I can't believe I ever felt for someone like you." She whispered to herself as he started to pull on her arms trying to remove them from her face.

As he managed to pull her arms from each other he pinned them down above her head and held them with one hand as he placed the middle finger of his free hand over her mouth signing her to be quiet. "Don't talk like that. I know that deep inside you still love me." He whispered against her lips after removing his hand out of the way.

"I loved the old Nick. The one who waited for me at the school gates and took me to the park to feed the fishes. Not the one who raped me and is now trying to do it again." She said as she started to get confident about herself again. "If you wouldn't have raped me that day I might have still loved you. I would have never moved and who knows we might even still be together. Who knows when the time was right I would have done it with you willingly. It was you who just couldn't wait." She mumbled at him. "Now I only see you as a guy who likes to hurt girls and doesn't have a heart. You're nothing more than a jerk to me." She hissed at him hoping to hurt him with her words as trying to hurt him physically was no use.

He growled as he picked her up and threw her on to the hard wooden floor making a necklace around her neck break. He walked over to her and leaned down to her as he grabbed her chin roughly looking into her soaking wet eyes. "If you ever talk about me like that. Ever again. I swear that you wish you were never born out of that whore of a mother of yours." He spited in her face.

She sat up more not caring how hard she was crying after he talked about her mom like that. "You did not just call my mom a whore!" She shouted while trying to get up.

He smirked kicking her back down. "I think I just called her a whore. I bet she's doing someone right at this moment." He said with a smirk on his face.

"Stop talking about her like that!" She shouted as she gave up on getting up. "She died 4 years ago." She whispered curling herself up into a small ball.

He looked at her for a couple of seconds and then picked up the necklace that was broken. He looked at it and smirked lightly as he placed it in his pocket and left her room not leaving a word.

LATER ON

Billy walked up the stairs after he got back home and walked up to Miley her room. He knocked on the door softly and walked in closing the door behind him. He looked around and got confused as he saw Miley crawling onto the ground clearly looking for something. "Miley did you lost something?" He asked as he walked up to her.

She looked up a bit and sat down. "I lost mom her necklace." She whispered in tears. "I can't find it anywhere." She whispered even softer as she looked down again.

He sighed lightly and kneeled down next to her wrapping an arm around her shoulder pulling her into him. "We'll find it tomorrow. Get some sleep now." He said as he kissed her cheek.

She nodded at him lightly and got up moaning a bit but eventually managed to get to her bed and laid down on it pulling the covers over her. "Night dad." She whispered while closing her eyes.

"Night sweetheart." He mumbled while turning off the light. He walked out of his daughter her room and closed the door behind him letting out a small sigh. "I better find that necklace tomorrow." He whispered to himself as he walked up to his bedroom.


	8. Chapter 8

NEXT DAY

Nick walked into school and formed a lightly smirk as he saw Miley grabbing books out of her locker. He quickly made his way up to her and tapped her shoulder lightly. He shook his head as she was about to ignore him and walk away. He grabbed her arm and turned her around to him. He stroke her cheek lightly growing a bigger smirk. "How are you doing babe?" He mumbled leaning closer to her.

"What do you want from me Nick?" She whispered looking away from him.

"I just wanted to show you something that you might be interested in." He said softly as he pulled her necklace out of his pocket. "Does this seem familiar to you?" He asked with a grin holding the necklace in his hand tighter in case she would try to grab it.

She looked up at him and widened her eyes dropping her mouth wide open as she saw her mother her necklace. "How did you get that?" She hissed through her teeth as she started to pull on it trying get it out of his hands.

"I found it in your room last night." He said while holding the necklace higher as he leaned against the nearest locker. "It seems as if you want it back." He stated while looking down at her.

"Of course I want it back! It was my mother her necklace" She mostly shouted still grabbing for the necklace. "It's the last thing I've got from her." She whispered now looking down as she stopped trying to grab it from him.

"Do you want it back?" He asked making her look up at him.

She nodded lightly as she looked at the necklace trying her best to keep her tears that started to form from falling.

"How about we make a deal?" He suggested while stroking her cheek.

She looked at him as she took a deep breath and nodded her head lightly knowing that the deal he was about to explain would probably include something bad. "What do you have in mind?" She asked rocking back and forth on her feet lightly getting nervous.

He pulled her to a side hall and pushed her against a wall. "How about you come over to my house tonight and please me?" He whispered in her ear while biting it lightly.

She pushed him of roughly as she got disappointment shown all over her. "That's the most rudest most selfish deal I've ever heard!" She shouted at him. "What is it with you and sex the past few years?" She hissed through her teeth as she walked up to him sowing her new gained confidence.

He growled as he grabbed her shirt and pushed her back against the wall hard. "Do you want your necklace back or not?" He spited at her.

She looked down and nodded lightly as a tear slipped from behind her eyes. "I do. I'll come over later." She whispered while pushing him off of her. She quickly ran into the main hall and wiped her tears away going to her first class as fast as she could.

He smirked as he watched her leave quickly and then walked away himself to his first class putting the necklace back into his pocket.

LATER THAT NIGHT

She swallowed as she knocked on the front door wishing she wouldn't have to do this. She backed off a bit as she saw Nick opening the door and looked away from him. "Can we get this over with?" She whispered with a crack in her voice.

He grabbed her arm quiet carefully and pulled her inside closing the door behind her. He turned her around to face him and pointed to the stairs. "You can go up the stairs first door to the left. I'll be right back." He said while letting go of her arm as he walked into another room.

"I still remember where your room is you know." She whispered before walking up the stairs nervously and then turned to the left walking into the first door she saw. She looked around and sighed as she remembered his room. She walked in more and walked up to his bed and sat down onto it.

She looked to her side and opened the night drawer next to her and found loads of envelopes that were addressed and ready to be posted. She picked one up and widened her eyes as she read her own address on it. She quickly picked up the others and to her surprise they were all addressed to her.

She quickly opened the first envelope she had and picked the letter out. She opened the letter and started to read it while mouthing it quietly.

"Dear Miley,

I know I made the biggest mistake of my life. I should have never hurt you.

It has been two weeks since you left and I miss your laugh, your smile most likely I miss everything about you. I should have never took something that precious from you. I know how much it meant to you but I just took it away as if it meant nothing while it did to you. I wish I could say how sorry I am but I just can't find the courage to call you because I'm afraid I will only make it worse. Remember I will always love you.

Love, Nick"

He widened his eyes as he saw her reading his letters to her and quickly walked up to her yanking the letter out of her hands roughly. "Don't you ever touch my stuff again!" He shouted in her face as he pushed her down onto the bed.

She looked up at him tears streaming down her face as she grabbed his face with both of her hands. "Why can't you just tell me what you said in that letter?" She whispered as her tears started to come faster. "If you really love me you would be nice to me and get to know me again. You would hang out with me and maybe we could end back up together. Why are you being so mean now?" She whispered softer looking him right into the eyes.

"Nothing will ever get as it was before. Get that?" He spited in her face as he slapped her hands from his face and started to pull her shirt off.

She sobbed lightly as she nodded and tried to push his hands off. "I want my old Nicky back. Not the one who needs to have sex before he gives my necklace back." She whispered with a crack in her voice. "I miss you Nicky. You need to be there somewhere." She sobbed out as she closed her eyes memories flashing back.


	9. Chapter 9

He shook his head as he pulled her shirt off and stroke her cheek. "The old Nick will never come back." He whispered in her ear as he traveled his hand from her stomach to her chest.

He leaned his face close to her chest and started to place small kisses onto while sucking on her skin lightly. He slowly made his way down and stopped as he got to her lower stomach just above the waistband of her shorts.

Her breath started to speed up as she started to feel weird inside actually enjoying what he was doing. The way he kisses her body slowly and lightly made her feel so good and warm inside.

He looked up at her and smiled a bit as to his surprise he saw a relaxed look on her face. He slowly unzipped and unbuttoned her pants pulling them down not leaving her gaze.

When he finally pulled them of completely he got close to her leg and stroke it lightly from her tight until the middle of her leg.

She looked up at him and tried to calm her breath. "Why are you being so gentle?" She whispered as she looked down at his hand moving over her leg slowly and lightly.

He looked down for a bit and then looked back up to her leaning over her. He stroke her cheek lightly and took a deep breath. "Because… my feelings have never changed." He whispered.

"T…they haven't?" She managed to chocked out in total awe.

He shook his head lightly and then moved his hand from her leg to the back of her bra. He slowly unclipped it and pulled it of throwing it with the rest of her clothes.

She quickly wrapped her arms around herself as she bit her bottom lip looking away from him. Even known he already saw her naked before she felt insecure about herself because last time she wasn't developed yet.

He leaned close to her again and grabbed both of her arms slowly laying them down besides her. "Miley, don't be shy. You look amazing." He mumbled as he kissed her cheek.

She caught herself blushing bright red as he kissed her cheek and took a hold of his hands giving them a light squeeze. "Honest. Why don't you hit me and everything like last time?" She whispered almost not hearable.

"I…I'll tell you later." He said softly as he sat back up and slowly pulled her underwear down admiring her body. "Do you… want to do mine?" He asked pointing to his clothes looking up at her.

She nodded lightly and sat up gulping at how close she was to him. Her hands started to shake as she grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it off of him slowly.

She gasped lightly as she looked at his chest and brought her hands onto his chest shaking nervously and moved her hands up and down his chest leading them to his abs as she looked up at him. "Y…you look… so worked out." She whispered.

He smirked lightly as he kissed her cheek and grabbed her hands leading them to the waistband of his jeans.

She looked down at her hands and slowly started to unbutton and unzip his jeans. "I can't believe that I'm agreeing with this." She whispered to herself as she pulled his jeans off leaving him in nothing but his boxers.

She bit her bottom lip as she pointed to his boxers. "U… uhm can you do.. those yourself?" She mumbled looking away.

He nodded lightly and pulled his boxers off and opened his drawer grabbing a condom. He shut the drawer again and decided to put the condom on himself.

As he finished he made her look at him and pushed her down lightly leaning over her. "I love you." He whispered as he pushed in her.

She got so caught off guard why wanted to reply but couldn't help and just till her head back letting a moan escape from her mouth.

He looked down at her and started to go faster as he leaned down to her chest sucking on it lightly. He moved a bit further until her left breast and started to suck harder on the soft skin as he felt her arch her back pushing up against him.

She closed her eyes biting her bottom lip as she felt him move down from her breast leaving butterfly kisses over her stomach all over again. "N…nick." She managed to get out in a whisper.

He now started to suck on her skin lighter as he went deeper groaning lightly. "Miley, I love you." He mumbled against her skin breathing heavy.

She widened her eyes. "Y…you love me?" She asked in a messy tone followed by a large moan.

He nodded while sucking on her skin rougher and thrusting into her rougher and deeper picking her up lightly going even deeper.

She moaned loudly as she tiled her head even more so was leaning onto his arm that was holding her up while closing her eyes tight. "G…god what a…are you doing to m… me?" She cried out in messy moans.

He leaned up from her stomach and got close to her face taking a deep breath. He then for the first time in 5 years placed his lips on hers softly.

She shot her eyes open in surprise as she felt his lips on hers and looked him in the eyes seeing something she never saw before, shiny sparkles. Shin sparkles she couldn't get enough of.

She softly pushed on his arms so they turned around and she pulled away from the kiss looking down at him. She bit her bottom lip lightly and then leaned down to him kissing him lightly.

As she felt him kiss back she her mind told her to pull away but her heart wouldn't let her. She finally got herself together and pulled away from the kiss getting off of him.

She got to the side of the bed and pulled her legs close to her leaning her head on them. "I can't believe I felt for that." She whispered. "I'm so stupid." She whispered to herself.

He sat up and wrapped his arms around her thin body that was lightly shaking. "Just… get some sleep." He whispered and pulled her down laying the covers over her.

She turned around in his arms so she was facing him and wiped a tear away. "How much I wish you meant all of this. C…can I have my… necklace back… now?" She mumbled while closing her eyes in tiredness.

He softly pulled her closer and watched her closely until he was sure she was asleep. He unwrapped one of his arms from her and leaned over to his night drawer and picked up her necklace. He grabbed for a new charm next to that's in the shape of an 'n' and placed it into the necklace next to the other charm. He then lifted her head up slightly and wrapped the necklace around her closing it behind her neck.

He kissed the back of her head lightly and laid down close to her closing his eyes as well.


	10. Chapter 10

She opened her eyes groaning as the sun blinded her vision. She looked to her side and saw Nick still sleeping with his arms wrapped around her. She sighed lightly and bit her bottom lip snuggling into him more.

She knew that last night was wrong but couldn't help but feel attached to him. He had this kind of power over her that she couldn't describe.

She softly placed her hand on his cheek and leaned down to him kissing the top of his head. Knowing how much she hated him she couldn't get over how cute he is.

She slowly slit from under his arms and looked for her clothes. As she collected them all she quickly got changed. She crawled back onto the bed and shook him lightly. "Nick… you have to wake up." She whispered as she sat on her knees.

He groaned and turned to his side while opening his eyes. He looked up to her and sat up smiling a bit. "Morning." He mumbled running a hand through his hair.

"Morning." She whispered as she looked down at her hands blushing bright red. "I hope you slept well…" She mumbled playing with her fingers as she thought back about last night.

He smiled lightly and lightly grabbed her shoulder pulling her down on the bed. He grabbed her chin and made her look up to him. "I did. How about you?" He whispered stroking his thumb over her chin lightly not leaving her gaze.

She blushed even more than she already did and softly grabbed his hand pulling it from her cheek and started to squeeze it lightly. "I slept… better than ever." She admitted in a soft tone. "I have no idea why but I did." She whispered biting her bottom lip.

He kissed her hand lightly and then pulled her closer to him wrapping in arm around her. "I'm glad you did." He mumbled planting another kiss on her hand.

"Nick, why are you being so nice to me?" She questioned cuddling closer to him. "You have nothing but been mean to me since I got here until… last night." She whispered.

He bit his bottom lip looking for the right answer but he couldn't find one. He was scared that he would say something bad without wanting to. He let go of her hand and placed his hand on her cheek taking a deep breath. "I have no answer to that. I'm sorry but I honestly don't." He whispered looking her in the eyes closely.

She sighed looking down trying her best to hold in her tears. Why couldn't he just confess his feelings towards her. Did he hate her or like her? She had no clue what to believe about this boy she still loved. "I understand… I guess." She mumbled with a crack in her voice.

He raised an eyebrow and made her look up at him kind of worried. "Miley?" He whispered pulling her even closer.

She sniffled nightly as a tear rolled down her cheek. "I just don't know what to do with you. I have no clue what you think about me. One moment you beat me and try to rape me the next think you're holding me as if I'm your girlfriend for years. You're confusing me Nick and I hate that." She whispered wiping her tear away.

He sighed and stroke her back lightly trying to comfort her wanting to answer her badly. "I wish I could but I'm mixed up right now. I can't seem to figure out what I feel for you." He confessed looking down.

"What about all those letters? You wrote that you loved me. Why can't you just say it out loud?" She mumbled stroking her hand through his hair while pulling on his curls lightly.

"I…I'm sorry…" He said with a groan and sat up looking away from her. "I just can't." He mumbled and got up collecting his clothes. He put them on and walked over to the other side of the bed and pulled Miley to the side kneeling down in front of her.

She looked down at him and grabbed his face with both of her hands softly and pulled him closer. "It would mean the world to me if I knew how you felt about me. I don't want to push you but I need to know." She whispered stroking his cheeks.

"Give me time…" He whispered placing his hands over hers. "I'm going to do my best to not hurt you anymore. I'm sorry for what I did and I'll let you know." He promised giving her a light smile.

"Y… you mean that? You're seriously going to try and not hurt me anymore?" She asked feeling her heart warm up.

"I…I'll try…" He sighed as his smile disappeared while looking down.

She sighed and pulled her hands away. She got up and pulled her up as well. She wrapped her arms around him and looked up at him taking a deep breath. "I hope you can keep your promise. You've hurt me badly and I never got over it but you might be able to heal my pain a bit and make me like you again. I've always kept a place for you in my heart and you might fill it up if you do it right." She whispered and kissed his cheek. She removed her hands around him and took a step back giving him a last glance and then turned around walking out the room.


	11. Chapter 11

"Daddy I'm home!" Miley shouted as she walked through the front door. She raised an eyebrow as she didn't get a respond as she usually would and started to look around in all the rooms.

She swallowed as she started running upstairs still calling for him. She grabbed or the knob of his door nervously and opened it slowly but soon sighed in relieve as she saw him sleeping.

She walked up to him and shook him lightly. "Dad. You have to wake up." She mumbled shaking him a bit harder.

Billy opened his eyes quickly after hearing his daughter her voice and sat up looking over at her giving her a worried look. "Miley Ray where in the world have you been last night?" He asked in a serious tone.

"I was uhm…" She started not knowing how to tell him that she stayed over with her ex boyfriend being used just to get her necklace back.

He got up and walked over to her placing both of his hands on each shoulder. "Tell me Miley." He mumbled tired.

"You're going to freak if I tell you." She whispered looking down.

"Just tell me." He said stroking her shoulder until he saw her necklace. He grabbed it and looked at it spotting the new charm around it. He looked up at her and made her look at him. "Miley Ray…" He started trying his best not to get angry.

"Y…yes dad?" She answered nervously while swallowing.

"Does this new charm happen to be the N for… Nick?" He mumbled while letting go of the necklace.

She looked up with big eyes in confusion until she looked down at her necklace and swallowed hard. She sighed and took a deep breath nodding her head.

He sighed and made her sit down on his bed as he took place next to her. "Miley listen. I already have a feeling how you got the necklace back. Why couldn't you just tell me that he had it?" He questioned.

"I wanted to fix this on my own I guess. Not the best solution I guess." She whispered leaning her head onto his shoulder.

"You got that right. Anyways you can't let him get to you that easily Miley. He might be playing you without you noticing." He exclaimed worried about his daughter.

"He was very nice to me this morning." She mumbled looking up at him.

"That might be true Miley but who knows how he will be to you again once you get in school. His mood changes every five seconds." He stated stroking his daughter her arm.

"I hope he will be still nice but I guess I'll figure out soon." She said sitting back up. "I'll see you after school?" She asked while getting up.

"I'll be here when you get home, now off you go you don't want to be late." He said with a light chuckle as he got up giving her a light push in the back.

She smiled at him and quickly got over to her room to grab her bag. As she got her bag she quickly left the house and ran to school as she noticed the time.

She ran into the school building as fast as she could and ran directly to her English class knowing she was already late. She knocked on the door and walked in as she heard the teacher calling her in.

She quickly sat down on her usual seat and looked over at the teacher. "I'm sorry that I'm late. I got coughed up in a conversation with my dad." She mumbled.

"I'll let it slip this time but next time keep an eye on the time alright?" Miss Hardward said in a serious tone while turning back to the blackboard.

She sighed in relieve and looked over at Nick who was writing something in his notebook. She bit her bottom lip and nudged him lightly on the arm wondering what he'll do.

Nick looked up and tilled his head to the side looking at her not saying anything.

She smiled lightly as she saw him look. "Hey." She whispered growing a bigger smile.

He shook his head lightly as he looked back away and started to write in his notebook again.

She looked at him confused but sighed and looked back at her desk not wanting to get him mad. She grabbed her books and started to follow with the rest of the class.

AFTER CLASS

He grabbed all his belonging and pushed them in his bag getting up. He knew that if he took more time she would come up and talk to him and he didn't feel right about it at the moment so he quickly made his way out of the classroom before she noticed.

She got up and started to put her things away as she looked to her side noticing he was already gone. She sighed and sat back down. "Why did I even think you would wait." She sighed leaning her head on her desk.

She quickly looked up as she heard her name and smiled lightly as she saw Lucas taking place next to her. "Hey Lucas." She whispered.

He smiled at her and scooted his chair a bit closer grabbing one of her hands. "Miley listen I need to ask you something." He started seriously.

"What's that?" She asked with a smile.

He swallowed squeezing her hand lightly. "I like you… a lot and I was wondering if you would like to go out with me." He asked shyly.


	12. Chapter 12

"Y…you want… to go out with me?" Miley managed to chock out in surprise.

Lucas bit his bottom lip nervously before nodding his head as he grabbed her hand. "That's exactly what I want. So what do you say?" He asked in a soft tone looking her in the eyes.

She bit her bottom lip and looked down blushing as she had a strange feeling in her stomach. Her mind told her to say yes but her heart made her feel as if she should say no. Yet she looked up again and nodded her head with a smile.

He smiled back at her and kissed her cheek. "I'll pick you up at 8 tonight." He mumbled and then got of making his way out of the classroom.

She watched him leave and sighed lightly as she helped her cheek. He is her best friend. How could he have fallen for her?

She shook her head lightly and started to smile as she started to feel excited for the date later on. Dating another guy to see how it goes would hurt right? It's not like it makes anything official she convinced herself and got up leaving for her next class.

LATER ON

She pulled her thin blue dress down more and looked in the mirror forming a light smile. She normally wouldn't like what she sees in the mirror but tonight she felt beautiful knowing someone was going to take her out.

She turned sideways and giggled at how perfect her silver sandals matched her blue dress. She decided to let her hair hand over her shoulder on long loose curls.

Billy walked into his daughter her room and smiled as she turned to him. He motioned for her to come over and opened his arms closing them again as she reached him giving her a tight hug.

He stroke her hair lightly and hugged her closer taking in how more grown up she looks every day. "You look beautiful sweetheart." He whispered in her ear.

She sighed happily and hugged her dad closer as she closed her eyes. "Thanks daddy. I actually like it myself. I'll be home at 12 the latest. Alright?" She asked pulling away from the hug.

Billy smiled and nodded. "That's alright. Now go he's waiting downstairs." He announced with a smile pushing her to the door softly.

She giggled and as she had been told went downstairs. She walked into the living room and smiled at him as he turned around.

She walked up to him and kissed his cheek. "Hey Lucas." He whispered as she pulled away blushing lightly. She couldn't help but feel nervous for the fact that she hadn't had a date for a very long time.

"Hey Miley wow you look beautiful." He admitted kissing her cheek. He smiled and wrapped an arm around her waist leading her out the door.

"Where are you talking me?" She asked softly bringing her head onto his shoulder as they walked car.

"Ah you'll have to wait and see." He teased with a light chuckle as he opened the car door for her and closed it again as she got in.

WHEN THEY GET THERE

"Alright. Now I need you to trust me on this." He whispered before placing his hands in front of her eyes. "I'm not going to let you bump into anything." He promised leading her down the beach.

As he removed his hands she looked around in shocked seeing small candles spread all over the beach and a blanket with a picnic basket right in the middle.

She turned around and squeaked throwing her arms around him. "I've read about this so many times before in romantic books but I never thought this would actually happen to me!" She let out in pure excitement.

He smiled and stroke her cheek. "I'm happy you like it. How about we get this date started?" He suggested as he grabbed her hand and leaded her to the blanket.

She bit her bottom lip and sat down on the blanket and started to look around still in awe at how beautiful everything was set up much beautiful than described in all those romantic books she read.

He opened the picnic basket and took out some strawberries dipped in chocolate knowing she loves those.

As she turned around she squeaked after noticing the strawberries. She blushed bright red as she noticed she noticed he wanted her wan but she didn't argue and bit in the strawberry closing her eyes at the lovely taste of the strawberry and chocolate.

Nick stopped his car as at the beach about to take a walk. He got out of his car. He walked down the beach but stopped as he saw two people.

He growled into himself as he noticed that it was Miley and Lucas. He watched them as Miley ran over the beach giggling while being chased by Lucas.

He formed two first as Lucas managed to get to Miley and picked her up swinging her around.

After a while of looking at them having fun he couldn't take it anymore and started to walk up to them.

Miley giggled as Lucas put her down. She turned to look at him and bit her bottom lip as she looked him in the eyes. She walked a bit closer and started to lean in.


	13. Chapter 13

Nick widened his eyes as he saw they were about to kiss. He stopped and looked at them in awe. He felt his heart drop right there.

How could he ever love a girl so much yet hurt her so badly? How could he have waited so long to admit his feelings for her?

He sighed and looked down shaking his head. He was too late. He ruined everything. He looked back up and took a deep breath before turning around walking back to his car.

He got in his car and took one last look at them. "I will fight for you Miley Ray. I will changes. You might not believe I'll be able to but I will." He whispered as he started his car and drove off.

Lucas looked down at her and smiled lightly as he pulled her closer and kissed her softly on the lips placing his hand on the back of head holding her still.

Miley smiled back through the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck while closing her eyes. She had been afraid to open up for guys again bit after tonight that fear slightly started to crumble away.

After a while Lucas pulled away and pulled her close into him rubbing her back softly. "You're something special Miley. I hope I get to go on a date with you again." He asked leaning close to her ear.

She looked up and giggled kissing his cheek softly. "I'd love that. I… need to get home now though. I promised my dad to be home before 12pm." She mumbled in a sad tone.

Lucas nodded softly and packed everything back in before walking back over to her. He grabbed her hand and kissed it lightly.

They both looked at each other with a smile and then walked back to Miley her home.

"I had a wonderful time." She said in a soft tone as she walked into her house after her dad opened the door. "I'll see you tomorrow." She whispered kissing Lucas his cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He stated with a smile and turned around walking home.

"Hey baby girl had fun?" Billy asked as he walked up to his daughter.

"Yes today was perfect." She admitted giving her dad a side hug. "I haven't felt like this in a while." She whispered tightening her grip.

"Good to hear. Now off to bed." He announced kissing her cheek before walking into the living room.

THE NEXT DAY

She walked up to her locker and opened it raising an eyebrow as a note fell out of it. She quickly kneeled down and picked it up.

She opened it and started to read it.

"Dear Miley,

I need you to come to the park at 8pm tonight. Go over to the middle of the park where the large grass field is and you'll see a surprise there. I hope you'll like it and if you don't run off you'll know who I am because I will come running to you. I hope you'll wait for me.

Loves, you'll know if you wait"

She bit her bottom lip and quickly put the note away in her pocket. She quickly grabbed her books and ran off to class in a skip pass.

LATER THAT DAY AT 8PM

She walked up to the park and looked around noticing the place was mostly dead. She smiled lightly knowing she would now be able to go to the surprise that was waiting for her in peace and quiet.

She walked started to walk up to the middle of the park and stopped right in the middle as asked in the note she got earlier.

She looked around and raised an eyebrow as she didn't notice anything special. She sighed and crossed her arms knowing it was probably a joke.

She took a deep breath and sat down onto the grass pulling the note out of her pocket. She opened it and looked at it. "Are you trying to fool me?" She mumbled throwing the piece of paper away.

As she did she watched it land on a bracelet. She quickly got up and picked up the bracelet soon noticing another one.

She widened her eyes and quickly walked back a bit noticing loads of bracelets laying in the grass forming a heart shape.

She walked into the middle of the heart and kneeled down as she noticed 3 bracelets right next to each other. She picked them up and smiled lightly as she noticed they spelled "I love you".

She sat down and bit her bottom lip still in awe about all this. She looked up and giggled at the fact that she was sitting right in the middle of the heart.

She looked around her hoping she would see the person who did this walk up to her. She swallowed lightly a bit her bottom lip even harder becoming nervous as she saw a shadow coming up from far away.

She grabbed the three bracelets harder as the person she thought was coming up to her turned into a different direction.

"Oh come on. Don't let me wait this long." She whispered to herself looking down at the bracelets that she was practically crushing.

He leaned over the bush a bit to look if she was there. He smiled happily as he saw that she was sitting in the middle of the heart just as he hoped she would.

He looked down at the rose he was holding and nodded at himself to go for it. It was now or never. He had to do this.

He quietly got up and got from behind the bush. He carefully walked up to her and kneeled down after her. He carefully wrapping his arms around her waist holding the rose he was holding all the time right in front of her.


	14. Chapter 14

She looked at the rose with big eyes and slowly grabbed it in her hand smiling at it. She bit her bottom lip nervously and got herself together to turn around to look right into Nick's eyes that looked down at her.

She gasped lightly as she looked down at the rose again and up to him. "Y…you… did all of this?" She whispered with a crack in her voice.

He nodded lightly as he placed his hand over her cheek rubbing his thumb over it softly. "Yes I did. I want you to know that I'm sorry for what I did. I know I hurt you so badly that I don't deserve another chance. I just want to make sure that you know I'll always be there for you. From now on if you need anything you can ask me and I'll help you. No matter what it is, I'll do it for you." He exclaimed in a soft tone as he showed her a smile he meant since a long time. He grabbed the rose from her and broke the stem and placed it into her hair as he grabbed a hairclip out of his pocket clicking it over the small stem of the rose so it would stay in her hair.

"You have a beautiful smile." She whispered not looking away from his eyes one second. "I missed it." She admitted almost un hearable.

"I missed you Miley." He said in an honest scared tone at how she would react.

She smiled as a small tear escaped from his eye and she slowly leaned up to his cheek kissing the tear away. She pulled away and placed her hand on his cheek as he still had his own hand on hers. "I missed you too Nick. I know deep down the old you is still there, and at the moment he's starting to show up again. I'm proud of you Nick. I'm proud to see you trying after failing." She admitted.

"Miley I want to show you something else." He said as he got up and pulled her up with him. "I honestly hope you'll like it." He whispered close to her ear before placing his hands in front of her eyes. "You can trust me I'm not going to do anything." He added before carefully leading her to the lake they used to feed the fishes when they were younger.

He stopped at the exact spot they always used to at the lake and then kissed her cheek lightly. "I hope you can remember." He whispered before removing his hands from her eyes slowly building up loads of nerve.

She squeezed her eyes closed a couple of times before looking around dropping her mouth wide open as she looked at the lake they always used to go. She let a tear slip from her eye as she turned around to look up at him crying softly. "Y…you remembered?" She stuttered out happily.

He nodded lightly as he wrapped his arms around her waist tight. "Yes I never forgot and when I remembered you told me this was the Nick you missed I decided to take you here." He admitted with a light smile lifting an arm up from her waist wiping her tears away. "Do you want to re do it again like we used to?" He asked hopefully.

She nodded biting her bottom lip as she saw him pulling a small bag from out of his jacket with small pieces of fish food. She grabbed it gratefully and smiled as he leaned down undoing her shoes like he always would.

After he undid his shoes as well he sat down to the side of the lake and let his feet dip into the water. He looked up at her and held his hand out for her to take. As she took his hand he softly pulled her down next to him and smiled as she giggled lightly at the water touching her feet.

She opened the small bag and grabbed two a bit of the fish food into her hand. She placed a bit on his hand that was already open. She smiled up at him before looking back at the water placing her hand in it as she could already see a couple of fishes swim up for the food.

"Nick." She said softly as she looked up at him biting her bottom lip.

"Yes Miley?" He asked confused as he looked at her.

"Can you promise me you'll keep fighting for me? I know that someday I'll be able to forgive you for everything. I haven't forgotten it yet right now but you're healing the pain I have for it slowly. You're the only one who can heal it Nick. Nobody else ever could." She whispered as she started to cry.

"What do you mean nobody else could?" He asked worried as he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her to him worried.

She cried harder as she buried her face into the crock of his neck wrapping her arms around him tightly as sobs started to take over her body making her shake violently. "I…I mean t…that everyone tried to help me getting over it. My dad, teachers, doctors, therapists. My dad send me to doctors and therapist for years thinking it would work b…but it never did… I… now realizes i…it's y… you I need. You're the one who can get me over this. Nobody has ever known me like you did. Nobody has ever been so close to me as you were.

He looked down at her as a tear slipped from his eye hating the sight of how much he had hurt her. He carefully got up picking her up with him wrapping her legs around his waist. He softly stroke her hair and kissed it lightly. "It's going to be alright. I'm going to help you don't worry. I promise I'll fight for you." He whispered in her ear softly.

She nodded through her sobs as she wrapped her arms around his neck tightly. "Thank you." She chocked out.

"No problem. Let me take you home. You could use some rest." He said softly while carefully placing her onto the ground. He grabbed his shoes and as quickly as he could put them on. He grabbed her shoes after he was done and put them on for her as she didn't move a mussel.

He then picked her up again in the same position as he did moments ago. He stroke her hair softly as she leaned her head on his shoulder. He started to walk out of the park to her house.

As he arrived at her house he knocked on the door softly trying his best not to wake her up. He smiled lightly as Billy opened the door. "She fell asleep during the way. Can I bring her to her room?" He asked in a whisper not wanting to wake her.

Billy nodded lightly and opened the door more letting them in.

Nick walked upstairs to her room and took a deep breath before opening her bedroom door. He walked in and softly placed her down on her bed. He carefully undid her shoes and placed them next to her bed. He then unclipped the hairclip from the stem from the rose and placed both of them on her nightstand. He pulled the covers over her and sat down next to her with a light sigh.

He looked down at her and stroke his thumb over her cheek that was still sort of sticky from the tears she had been crying. He leaned down and kissed her cheek lightly. "I'm so sorry. Sleep well angel." He whispered getting up.

He looked at her for a moment smiling lightly at how peaceful she look while sleeping and then walked out of her room back home.


	15. Chapter 15

THE NEXT DAY

"Miley sweetheart it's time to get that butt of yours out of your bed." Billy mumbled to his daughter as he shook her lightly. He chuckled as she groaned lightly turning around in her bed facing away from him. "Miley you really have to get up now. Come on sweetheart." He sighed and pulled the covers of from her making Miley stir when a cold wind rushed over her.

"Daddy I don't want to get up." She groaned lightly and opened her eyes to look up at him.

"Why don't you want to get up sweetheart?" He asked worried taking a seat right next to her placing his hand on her cheek. "Are you feeling sick?" He placed his hand on her forehead.

She shook her head and set up in her bed. "I'm feeling fine daddy it's just that I'm scared that what happened last night was all a dream. I don't want to go to school and see him ignore me dad. Last night was perfect I don't want it to be ruined." She whispered looking down at her hands.

"Miley don't be afraid that it will be like last time. He really looked caring about you last night. I wouldn't have let him bring you upstairs if he didn't. I think he's really caring about you right now Miles. Everyone can change and I have a good feeling that Nick did to. Go to school Miley he might be waiting for you and if you don't go he'll be disappointed." He made his daughter look up at him and gave her a soft comfort smile.

He kissed her forehead before getting up from her bed. "Now up you go." He mumbled as he stepped out of her room walking downstairs.

She sighed and looked to her nightstand forming a smile as she noticed the rose and bracelets on it. She bit her bottom lip as she grabbed the bracelets and placed them around her arm. "I love you too." She whispered kissing the bracelets softly.

"I sure hope dad's right about you Nick." She mumbled making her way to her closet. "What to wear, what to wear." She nodded with a smirk as she spotted a cute dress that would look perfect with her new black converse shoes. "I know you loved when I wore black converse shoes so might as well give myself some help by wearing them." She quickly grabbed the dress and her black converse shoes hurrying into the bathroom.

LATER ON

"I'm gonna be late! I'm gonna be late!" She shouted running into the school building. She yelped as she hit into someone's chest making her fall onto the ground. She groaned as she sat up holding her head. "I'm so-" She stopped as she spotted Nick right in front of her. She looked down at her feet afraid he would blow up on her.

"Miley…" He whispered as he kneeled down in front of her. "Why are you looking down?" He asked placing both of his hands on hers.

"I…I'm… scared that you'll be mad at me for running into you." She admitted in a whispered slowly looking back up at him while squeezing his hands lightly. "Please tell me last night wasn't a onetime only thing. I don't want to lose that Nick again." She squeaked out as a tear ran down her cheek.

"Miley?" He stumbled out as he saw the sadness in her eyes. He shook his head lightly as he sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her waist tightly pulling her into him. He kissed the top of her head and placed his forehead against hers. "You don't have to be scared. I promise you that last night wasn't just a onetime only thing. I'm so sorry for all I did to you. Look at you I made you a broken soul. I'm so sorry Miley. I wished I could take all the pain away that you're having right now. I'm the one who cost all this. Like I promised I'm going to help you." He whispered looking down.

"You promise me still?" She asked surprised as she made him look up at him wiping a tear away from her cheek.

He nodded and gave her a light smile. He chuckled softly as he looked down at her feet noticing she was wearing black converse shoes. "You remembered that I loved those shoes on you." He mumbled kissing her cheek.

"Yes I did I'm glad you noticed." She admitted in a whispers as she started to blush feeling happy and scared at the same time. What was about to happen to them now? Would they grow back closer to each other or would it soon fade again before they even had the chance to.

"Nick can I ask you something?" She looked up at him with soft smile turning to face him fully still leaning into him.

"Sure you can ask me anything Miley." He smiled back at her and stroke his thumb over her chin making her giggle softly. He chuckled as she pushed his hand away and placed it down on her chest at the place her heart is beating faster each time as she sees him.

"Can you do me a favor and just kiss me? There's nothing more that I would want you to do right now then to kiss me right here, right now. It would make this moment perfect. I've waited so long for this Nick to come back and I want to make sure he will never leave again." She whispered leaning up to him.


	16. Chapter 16

Nick felt his heart race as he looked down at her lips. They still looked so kissable as 5 years ago. Heck scratch that. They looked even more kissable he thought to himself. He gave her a light smile before leaning in too and placed his lips over hers.

He sighed onto her lips softly as it felt so right to him. It was as if he was send right into heaven. He slowly pulled her closer into him and holding her against him tight. He could not deserve how much he missed her lips. Like they say you can't know what you miss until it's gone.

He had no longer doubted that this were the best lips he had ever kissed. He stroke her back lightly as he noticed her closing her eyes kissing him back deeper and more intense.

She slowly pulled away still held tight by him. She looked at him breathing heavy as she felt butterflies in her stomach the she hadn't in a very long time. She gave him a bright meaningful smile. It felt so good to her to finally show him a real smile. This was actually her first real smile in a very long time to anyone.

"I have no words for this. I have never felt like this in years. You… made me smile for the first time in such a long time. Thank you." She whispered before placing her lips back on his giving him a honest and meaningful kiss as she closed her eyes again..

He smiled into the kisses and kissed her back deeper showing a meaningful kiss right back at her since he didn't want to hurt her feelings. He stroke his hand over her back softly as he couldn't really describe his own feelings at this moment. He hadn't felt like this in a long time but he couldn't really put his finger on what felt so different. The fact that Miley asked to kiss him and that he could hold her in his arms again or the fact that she made him a better person.

He thought about it for a little longer and figured it had to be both of them. It made him feel so different and he liked it. Maybe this was the real him. The person he should be and wants to be. The person she kept asking him to come back. He now understood why she kept asking more likely begging for it. He felt so right at the moment that he didn't want to change anything about it.

He softly pulled away and stroke her cheek carefully waiting for her to open her eyes again. As she did he smiled down at her and tried his best to not get lost in her eyes. "Miley. Thank you. You've made me realize how wrong I was to act like I did. I should have never hurt you like that. I want to show you that I've changed. I'll prove it Miles. I don't want to lose you again. You mean the world to me.

She smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her. "That's wonderful. I've waited years for this to happen." She kissed his cheek softly and suddenly felt an idea lighten up to test him. She pulled away again and looked him right in the eyes. "Hey do you want to come over later tonight? I mean it's Friday evening and my dad's not home. Do you feel like watching a movie with me and gets stuffed with food?" She started to chew on her bottom lip hopefully since she really didn't feel like staying home alone.

He nodded at her kissing her forehead. "Of course I want to. What time should I come over?"

She frowned her eyebrow for a moment to think about it and then looked back up smiling at him."I'll see you around half past seven?"

"I'll be at yours at half past seven. Now you need to go to class young lady. Let's go." He mumbled as he got up of the floor. He chuckled lightly as she looked up at him and pouted while holding her hands out. He grabbed her hands and helped her up pulling her into him. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders as they walked to class together.

LATER ON AT 7:20 PM

She walked back and forth in front of the door nervously as she waited for him to arrive. She hoped he would pass this test and really have changed. She got high hopes but at the same time felt scared to get smack right across the face back to reality. Was he really changing or was she imagining all this and was he still a jerk?

She looked up as she heard a large knock on the door. Her heart skipped a beat as she got nervous and grabbed for the doorknob slowly feeling her hand shake. She took a deep breath as she turned the doorknob and opened the door.

She looked up at Nick and smiled softly at him as she stepped aside so he could get in. She skipped a beat once again as she noticed him coming down. Her breath quickened as she tried her best to stay calm. She closed her eyes as she had no clue what to except but sighed happily as she felt him kiss her cheek wrapping his arms around her waist.

She opened her eyes again and looked up at him as she took a hold of both of his arms. "I'm glad you came. Thanks." She whispered kissing his cheek. She grabbed his hand and leaded him to the couch hoping everything would turn out like she planned.


	17. Chapter 17

"Hey Nick. I'm going to change into something more comfy. I left some DVD's here on the table. You can already pick one out. Is that alright?" She looked at him as he sat down on the couch as she walked up in front of him.

He looked up at her and nodded lightly as he couldn't help but smile at her innocent look. How she always managed to look cute without even trying. It was a mystery to him but he loved that she could do that.

"Good. Then I'll be right back." She whispered as she turned around walking away. She walked into her bedroom and quickly grabbed the short shorts and tank top she already had picked out earlier that day. "If this ends wrong…. I did look for it myself." She sighed to herself and shook the thought of replacing it by believe that it would turn out right.

She grabbed herself together and quickly changed into the outfit before she could change her mind. She wanted to see if he could manage to stay call after all. This was his test and she prayed to god that it would work.

He looked up widening his eyes as he saw her walking downstairs in her shorts and tank top. He swallowed nervous trying his best not to do anything. Why was he so attracted to her? Only god could know.

"Hey did you pick out a movie?" She bit her bottom lip as she watched him looking her up and down slowly nodding his head. "Well good which one?" She raised an eyebrow as he didn't move at all. She walked over to him and snapped her fingers in front of his eyes.

He shot his head up as he noticed her fingers and looked up at her. "I…I'm sorry. I…I uhm… picked this on." He stuttered as he picked up a DVD from the table.

She giggled as she grabbed the DVD from his hand and looked at it. "The Lake House? I must say you're impressing me with this. Since when do you even watch movies like this? Or do you ever?" She raised an eyebrow at him as she waited for his answer.

"I secretly love movies like that but shush I have a reputation to maintain." He winked at her as she let out a laugh and smacked his arm playfully. "You. The Nick Jonas. Player of the school likes romantic slash drama movies?" She let out a yelp as she felt two arms pulling her down on the couch.

She looked up at him and smiled cutely. "Oh don't worry I won't tell." She whispered as she placed her finger before her mouth. He nodded and leaned down to her. "You better miss Cyrus." He whispered placing his hand on her sides ticking her fast.

She started to toss and turn in his arms trying to break free as a large laugh escaped from her lips. "N…no stop it!" She shouted in laughter as she grabbed for his hands. "I….I won't tell! I…I promise." She laughed harder as he tickled her faster making her kick her feet.

He smiled as he stopped ticking her but held her close in his arms. He swallowed deeply as he looked her in the eyes and she looked right back at him. He felt his heart beating fast as her cheeks turned bright red. They both had no clue what to do in this situation. It was for both of them awkward and new.

She swallowed as she saw him leaning closer and quickly placed her hand on his chest shaking her head. She immediately felt bad as she saw his face turning into a frown. She bit her lip for a second and then looked up at him smirking. "You'll have to get me first." With that she got out of his grip and ran towards the kitchen.

She screamed out in laughter as he started running after her. She quicker her speed trying to be faster than him but she knew that she wouldn't for long. "You won't get me!" She lied as she knew he was coming really close to her.

"Wanna bet?" He chuckles as he catches up with her. He wrapped his arms around her tight pulling her into him. "See I got you." He kissed her cheek softly and then lifted her up on his shoulder. "Hold on tight." He laughed as he started to run around the house feeling her hands hit him in the back several times.

"Nick put me down!" She hit his back harder as she started laughing harder. "Please put me down!"

"Now why would I do that?"

She turned her head to him and put on her best pout. "For me?"

He smiles to himself and walked over to the couch. He pulled her from his shoulder and laid her down leaning over her. He looked into her eyes stroking his thumb over her cheek. "You look so beautiful." He whispered leaning closer to her.

She turned bright red as she looked up at him. "Thank you." She whispered feeling her body getting hotter. He noticed how nervous she got and pulled away again placing his other hand on his cheek as well getting concerned. "M… Miley I…I'm sorry if I pushed it. I didn't mean to." He whispered looking away from her not wanting to meet her eyes.

She chocked lightly on her breath as she felt sad that she made him feel bad. She carefully placed her hand on his cheek and made him turn to look at her. "I know. Don't worry. Come here." She whispered leaning up to him. She shivered in delight as she felt his hot breath on hers. She couldn't hold it in anymore . The feeling to feel his lips on her got too strong. She placed her hand in his hair and pulled him closer. She carefully placed her lips over his kissing him soft yet passionate on the lips.

She closed her eyes as he kissed her back even more passionate. It felt even more powerful than their kiss from earlier that day. It felt even more meaningful. To them it was now a kiss full of love. The love that they waited for so long.

She smiled as she slowly pulled away opening her eyes again. She bit her bottom lip trying to hide her squeak. She quickly moved more onto the couch spotting the space next to her.

He smiled and laid down next to her so their face were only a couple of inches from each other. "Forget about the movie. I want to look in those beautiful eyes of yours." He mumbled grabbing her hand into his lacing their fingers together.

"Nick, I…I think that I'm falling for you again." She whispered not looking away from him.


	18. Chapter 18

He felt a shock go through his body as he couldn't believe what he just heard. Did she just say she's falling for him again. He shook his head lightly pulling her closer. He locked eyes with her and squeezed her hand lightly now no longer fearing that he heard her wrong.

He really did hear her say that. It made him feel so warm inside that he had no idea how to tell her how he felt. It was something new but he definitely liked it. Could it be the feeling of being in love? Could it be that feeling that you think you'd do anything and succeed. Not fearing in yourself and knowing someone will be there for you? That someone that makes you feel respected and useful.

He nodded lightly to himself and placed his hand on her cheek. It was official to him. He was in love with her. Nobody could make him feel this way but her. How she smiled at him and her soft voice. He kissed her softly on the lips as he thought back at how hard she tried to forget him but yet couldn't. This must mean something he thought.

He had tried other girls before but he never felt this way. They were never this nice to him. Nobody could replace Miley in this. She was the sweetest girl he had ever seen. She helps everyone she cans and he knew that even at the time she hated him if he'd need her she'd try to help him.

He sighed happily as he felt her kiss deeper showing her love back to him. This kiss was definitely something new to him. The kisses he used to share with her would be short but powerful. Now they were long and powerful yet still with the meaning of love.

She softly pulled away from him and grabbed his hand tightly. She leaned close to his ear and got a whispery tone. "Touch me Nick. Touch me like you love me. Show me that you can touch me lovingly yet still respectful. Show me that I was wrong and that you can change."

He smiled softly and placed his hand under her tank top onto her stomach. It felt just as warm and smooth as it used to. He slowly stroke his hand a bit higher giving her a tingly feeling inside. It was the most amazing feeling she could ever describe. Even better she had no words for it.

His touches made her feel all warm. She closed her eyes so she could memorize everything better. Her breath got a bit heavier as he got to her bellybutton piercing that nobody knew about it but him now. Her dad didn't allow it so she had to put it secretly.

Nick kissed her lips lightly as he kept stroking around her bellybutton piercing. "Someone has been naughty. How did you get this without him knowing? Also how come I didn't see it last time?"

She opened her eyes and blushed bright read as she looked up at him. "I…I… asked the sister from one of my best friends. How do you know my dad didn't want me to?"

"I was there when you got your ears pierced remember? He directly told you that you'd never be allowed to get one anywhere else as long as you lived with him."

She bit her bottom lip lightly sliding deeper into the couch. "Right. I forgot you where there. Oh and I pulled it out before I went to you that day. You've got to promise me you won't tell him."

"Miley I'm pretty sure he'll somehow find out. You'll have to tell him."

She sat up as she looked at him angry. "No! I will not tell him nor will he find out. I don't want anything to happen between us. I can't lose him Nick."

"It's not that big of a deal. How mad can he get if you tell him? Sure he'll be mad somehow but he's not going to do anything?"

"I know that I just don't want him to think I do more stuff behind his back. He's not going to trust me anymore if he knows this. Promise me?"

He nodded lightly as he pulled her down close to him again. "I promise I won't tell. It would indeed be sad if he couldn't trust you anymore. It's beautiful." He smiled at her and kissed her softly on the lips as he started to rub her stomach again.

She kissed him back deeper waiting for him to push his hand higher but to her surprise he didn't. After a moment she pulled away and looked him in the eyes confused. "Why aren't you going any higher with your hand?"

"Do you want me to?"

"N…not really."

He gave her a quick peck on the lips before pulling away again. He placed his hand on her cheek and stroke his thumb over it. "Then I'm not going to."

She smiled at him getting whispery. "That's all I needed to know. You really did make a change. Thank you." She snuggled into him and leaned her head on his chest closing her eyes. She sighed happily of the sound of his heartbeat. It was so soothing and relaxing that it made her yawn getting tired.

She soon drifted off to sleep in the man his arms that she still loves. The arms that she waited for so long yet was so afraid off. Now she only wanted them she wasn't afraid of them anymore. She loved them now and she loved the person who they are from even more.

He chuckled lightly and grabbed a blanket that laid next to them. He pulled it over them and wrapped his arm around her tight as he held his hand onto her stomach. He kissed the top of her head softly closing his eyes as well.


	19. Chapter 19

FOUR WEEKS LATER

"Hey Mrs. Jonas is Nick home?" Miley asked cheerfully as she walked into the house.

"Hey Miley darling. Nick is still in his room. You can go up to him if you want?" Denise announced in a friendly tone closing the front door behind them. At this moment Denise couldn't be happier when seeing Miley. She noticed how Nick had changed in the past weeks and it made her happy. She was positive it was all thanks to Miley.

"Ok thank you." Miley said with a smile before waking upstairs to Nick's room. She slowly opened the door as she spotted him with his back facing her. A smirk grew on her face as she carefully walked over to him and then jumped onto his back to surprise him.

"Well hello to you too." Nick chuckled out looking up at her. As she flashed him a cute innocent smile he couldn't help but smile back at her. He carefully put her down and turned around to her wrapping his arms around her waist. "So, are you ready to go and sell those bracelets?"

She nodded happily wrapping her arms around him. "I'm more ready then I ever will. I hope you're ready as well?"

"Of course I am Miles and I'm sure we'll sell loads of them. The only thing they can't buy is you." He teased pulling her closer to him.

She giggled shaking her head. "You're so cheesy Nick. But that's what I like about you so I don't mind." She whispered as her cheeks turned red.

He smiled at her but a sudden nervous feeling rushed over him as he looked down at her. He had been waiting for days now to ask her something important. He didn't want to rush anything but he needed to know and that's why he prepared everything for today. He sighed to himself. It was now or never. Today had to be perfect. He grabbed both of her hands and made her sit down on his bed as he sat next to her. "Miley I need to ask-"

"Nick have you seen my IPod? I can't find it anywhere." Joe groaned barging into Nick's room interrupting the moment.

Nick groaned frustrated letting go of Miley her hands as he looked up at his brother. "No I haven't seen it. Have you looked under your bed? The kitchen? Or I don't know right next to the box of I couldn't care less" He spited out annoyed at how he interrupted Miley and his moment.

Miley raised an eyebrow as she looked at Nick grabbing one of his hands. "Nick, he was just asking. I'm positive there's nothing wrong with that?" She said in a soft tone trying to calm him.

He sighed and squeezed her hand. "You're right. I'm sorry." He gave her a quick smile before looking back at Joe. "I really don't know Joe. Like I said have you looked under your bed or in the kitchen?"

Joe shook his head. "No I haven't. I'll do that right no. Thanks man." He shouted before closing the door rushing off to his room to continue his search.

"Nick what was all that about?" Miley asked with a serious but concerned look on her face.

He sighed frustrated and ran his free hand through his hair. "I've been dying to ask you something for quite a while now and just when I was about to ask you he comes running in." He admitted trying to stay calm.

Miley nodded squeezing his hand. "I see why you got annoyed. What did you want to ask me?" She asked in a whisper feeling trying to keep the mood calm.

He smiled lightly and grabbed her other hand. "Miley what I wanted to ask you is… will you go out on a date with me? This Friday night." He squeezed her hands lightly nerves building up.

She looked at him with wide eyes fully in shock. She couldn't believe what just happened. After weeks of bonding with each other again he finally  
asked it. A big smile grew across her face as she got teary eyed. "Of course I'll go out on a date with you!" She squeaked out hugging him tightly.

A sigh of relieve escaped from his lips as he hugged her back tightly. Everything was finally falling into pace. He hadn't been this happy in a while and he defiantly wasn't complaining. He had the girl he loves back in his arms and that was all that mattered to him. Seeing her smile was enough for him to have a great day and to feel good.

She leaned back a bit to look in his eyes and kissed him softly on the lips. Truth to be told it had been a couple of weeks since they last kissed but to her it felt like the right thing to do. Everything was perfect and this only made it more perfect. She loved him but she was too scared to tell him already. Sure he had gained some of her trust back but she was still scared that it had all been a dream and she'd suddenly wake up from it all. She knew she had to trust him but she was still very careful.

"Where are we going?" She asked curiously in a whisper as she slowly pulled away from the kiss again.

He smiled and put his finger on her nose. "That's for me to know and for you to find out my princess. I promise you that you'll love it. You don't need to worry about anything."

"But I want to know." She winced while pouting cutely.

He shook his head and kissed her cheek softly. "It'll be Friday before you know it. Lets go and sell these bracelets, alright?" He said stroking her cheek that he had just kissed.

She nodded and grabbed his hand making him pull her from the bed. She grabbed for the bag full of bracelets on his desk and they both walked out of the room not realizing they kept waking hand in hand. It felt so natural to them that it became a habit for them to do.


	20. Chapter 20

As they arrived at the market she smiled looking up at him. "I'm so happy that you're coming with me. It really means a lot to me." She said softly while giving a light squeeze in his hand.

"You're welcome Miles. After all I've done to you it's the least I can do. I want to try and make it up to you. I know that it's not possible for you to completely forgive me, ever. I'm also not asking you to because you deserve to be mad over it. I just hope that you can see that I'm really trying." He smiled down at her kissing her cheek softly. He really did want to try to be a better person for her. So far it was working out well for him but he was afraid of how long he'd be able to do so.

"I love you like this. Don't you ever change back." She smiled kissing his Cheek softly. She wrapped her arms around him leaning her head on his chest closing her eyes. She loved to be in his arms and he knew that very well. He wrapped his arms around her holding her close while stroking her back. If you didn't know them you'd think they're together as a couple and going strong. It was the most cutest view and when she looked up at him she couldn't help but blush.

"Ready to sell these bracelets?" He asked teasingly as he poked her side. She nodded with a smile and pulled some of the bracelets out of her bag walking around looking through the crowd. She bite her lip as she noticed two little girls with their mother. She quickly ran up to them kneeling down toward the little girls their level as she reached them. "Would you two cuties like to buy a bracelet? It's only 50 cent."

"Mommy can we please?" The little girls squealed looking up at their mother. As their mother nodded with a small smile they eagerly grabbed to the bracelets looking through them. Miley couldn't help but laugh softly as she held up a pink one. "Oh, look what I got. It's a pretty pink one with the word 'princess' on it. Would one of you like to try it one?" She asked looking at the little girl dressed all in pink.

"Me! Me!" The girl in pink shouted holding her arm out. Miley nodded smiling as she carefully closed the bracelet our her small wrist. She covered her mouth acting amazed. "Wow. It makes you look like a princess."

Nick looked from a distance at them shaking his head why smiling. He always knew Miley was great with kids and he was glad to see that it hadn't changed. He loved to watch her with kids. Ever since he knew her it amazed him how she could stay so calm and friendly to all the kids good or bad.

As he saw Miley walking back he walked up to her wrapping his arms around her again. "You are so amazing with kids. I'm sure you'll be a great mother someday. You're kids will be so lucky to have you." He kissed her cheek rubbing her back lightly.

"Thanks." She whispered blushing lightly. She'd been told a lot before how great she was with them but never did anyone tell her she'd one day make a great mother. She never really thought about it before but now that he mentioned it she bit her lip thinking about it. It became clear to her that one day she'd love to have kids of her own. Maybe 2?

She shook her head lightly pulling away. "Shall we continue selling these bracelets?" She asked a bit nervous stroking a hair out of her face. He smiled and nodded wrapping his arm around her shoulder walking around with her.

LATER ON

She giggled falling down on his bed sighing happily. "Wow, I can't believe we sold this much. Like who would have ever thought some little bracelets could make so much money. We earned like over half of what they cost." She smiled at him as he laid down next to her. She kissed his cheek softly laying her hand on his chest. "Thanks for today Nick."

He nodded grabbing in his pocket. His hand wrapped around a bracelet and he pulled it out grabbing her arm. He bite his lip closing the bracelet around her wrist. She smiled bigger looking at the bracelet which had 'forever' on it. "Aw that's so sweet." She hugged him tightly kissing his cheek once again.

"It stands for us. I hope that we'll be like this forever and that we'll manage to fight through anything that comes our way. Do you want to try that with me Miles?" He asked grabbing both of her hands stroking his thumbs over them.

She nodded looking him in the eyes. "Of course I want to try that. There's nothing in this world that I'd love to try more than that. You mean the world to me Nick and I'd do anything for you."

He sighed lightly looking down. "I don't deserve this though."

She frowned cuddling closer to him. "Of course you do Nick. I know I told myself constantly that I wasn't going to let you in my life again but now I'm glad that I did. Yes, you have your flaws but you're working on them and I'm thankful for that. You don't give up on trying and that's what makes me forgive you. You want to change. There aren't many who do that for a girl they knew years ago."

"Are you sure you want to forgive me?"

She nodded laying down pulling him on top of her. She pulled his face closer kissing him softly. "Yes I am sure that I want to forgive you. Now hush and kiss me you fool." She whispered in between kisses.


	21. Chapter 21

THAT FRIDAY

She walked into her room with her bag and a hand full of paper Works from the project but stopped in track as she looked into her room. She covered her mouth as she spotted pink rose pedals all over her room and slowly walked over to her bed that had a note on it.

"What's all this about?" She whispered to herself as she opened the note and started to read it to herself silently.

"Dear Miley,

I hope that you'll like this surprise even thought you already know we'd go out today but I still hope this will somehow surprise you. I wanted to do this for you because I want to thank you for all that you've done for me. You made me see what kind of person I've became and made me realize I had to change. Thanks to you I can now be a better person and feel love again.

There hasn't gone a day go buy that I'm not thankful for what you've done for me. My life was such a mess after you left it but now you came back into it… it has never been better. I hope that you feel the same about this all and if you do I hope with everything in me that you'll come over to pond that we always used to go to at 8pm tonight.

I loved you than, I love you now and I will always love you.

- Nick

PS: Look into your bathroom there's a surprise for you. I hope you'll love it."

She bit her lip and quickly made her way into the bathroom after dropping everything onto the ground. He eyes widened as she noticed a beautiful red hanging onto her chair. With careful hands she picked it up from the chair and held it in front of her turning towards the mirror. "It's beautiful." She stroke her hand over the smooth fabric not able to wipe the smile she had off her face. She was feeling so flattered at this point and nothing was going to change anything about it.

"Is this a good idea?" She questioned herself still looking at herself in the mirror. She did love him and gave him a second chance but she didn't want to screw things up. She shook her head rubbing her forehead. "This isn't wrong. I Would only screw things up more if I don't go." She smiled nodding to herself and started changing before she could change her mind about it.

As she finished getting ready she took one more look to make sure everything was perfect and then grabbed her small purse heading out of her door. She was nervous but deep inside she knew that it would probably all be alright and that they'd both have an amazing evening.

Nick tapped his fingers on his knee nervously as he waited for her to show up. It was now 7:55pm and he the nervous feeling was killing him at this point. What if she didn't show up he thought? Did he screw everything up by doing all of this? He sighed rubbing his face frustrated but stopped all his movements as he noticed her walking over to him.

"Hey." She said in a soft tone showing him a shy wave. "Do I look ok?" She asked in a whisper stopping right in front of him." He smiled getting up and grabbed her by the waist. "You've never looked better Miles." Her cheeks turned soft pink as she wrapped her arms around him leaning her head on his shoulder. "Thank you so much for all of this. I don't know what you all got planned but I already am so thankful." She smiled leaning up to kiss his cheek softly.

He rubbed her back softly nodding towards a blanket full of delicious food and drinks. "Want something to drink?" She nods grabbing his hand. "I'd love a drink." He squeezed her hand lightly and then leaded her to the blanket making both of them sitting down. He filled a glass and handed it to her. "There you go."

She nodded thankfully and took a sip. "Oh champagne I like." She giggled kissing his cheek. "You do know that if anyone sees us drinking this we're in trouble, right?" She bit her lip leaning closer to him. He bite his lip leaning closer too. "I know would that be a problem miss Miley?" She smirked lightly shaking her head and kissed him passionate on the lips. She closed her eyes kissing back deeper wrapping her arms around his neck.

A while later they slowly pulled away both biting their lip. "Wow." She whispered stroking a hair behind her ear. "That was…" "Amazing." He quickly added before she could finish her sentence. She looked at him blushing. "Exactly. It was amazing."

Spotting the strawberries a light smirk formed on his face and he grabbed on dipping it in chocolate before turning towards her again. "Open your mouth." She giggled lightly and opened her mouth so he could feed her the strawberry.

"So how does it taste?" She swallowed it scooting closer to him. "It tasted very good. Want one too?" He nods with a smile and as she grabbed one and bit in the half of it turning to him with a light grin. He smirked back and bit in it too making their lips touch.

She pushed him lightly making him fall on the ground but by her surprise he pulled her with him making her giggle. She leaned close to him stroking his chest. "Hey there." He smiled stroking his hand over her back over to her ass holding there. "Hey beautiful how's it going?" She giggled kissing his cheek. "You're so cheesy." She whispered. He chuckled lightly holding her close. "Miles… can I ask you something?" She looked at him stroking his cheek. "Sure what is it?" He swallowed nervously taking a deep breath. "W-will you be my girlfriend?"


	22. Chapter 22

She leaned up more widening her eyes covering her mouth. "D-did you just ask me to be your girlfriend?" She squealed out not believing what she just heard. He stroke her hair nodding. "That's what I just asked." She felt happy tears slip down her cheeks as she kissed him deeply holding his cheeks in her hands. "Of course I want to be your girlfriend." She whispered between kisses.

He couldn't help but smile kissing back deeper as he held her close. "I love you so much Miles. I never want to lose you again. Can we forget about the bad things in the past and start new?"

"That sounds great. From now one we'll only think about what comes now. I'm sure that this time we can make it work." Her lips met his cheek as she giggled softly. She felt happy and after all this time even she had already felt it for a while she now really did feel loved.

He sat up with her still on his lap. He stroke a hair out of her face. Without a word he stood up making her stand up with him and out of nowhere let a slow song start due a small remote in his pocket. He held out his hand with a small smile. "May I have this dance?" She grabbed the end of her dress with both of her hands and made got through her knees a bit before taking his hand. He chuckled small and pulled her into him closely resting his hand on her hip and the other holding her hand still.

Slowly she leaned her hand on his shoulder and laid her chin on his free shoulder. She never slowed before and she was positive this was going to be an amazing first slow. Closing her eyes she could feel him lead her into the slow dance.

He did a long time to pick out the right song. It wasn't an easy job for him to do since he had no idea what music she'd love to slow on but he hoped that with this song he made a great choice. He did have the feeling that this song was a great show since she had her eyes closed slowly dancing along with him. He was happy that she seemed to enjoy this and nothing could make him more happy.

"Did you think a lot about me while I was gone?" She asked in a whisper holding onto him tighter. He tightened his grip as well and nodded against her cheek taking a deep breath. "I did. There wasn't a day that I didn't think about you. I missed you so much and each time I thought I should let you know how sorry I was but I had no clue how to reach you the right way because I didn't want to make it any worse."

She sighed softly biting her lip. "I thought about you all the time as well. I always wanted to forgive you but I forbid myself to until I came back and you showed me how you changed. I missed you so much but my dad said It wasn't real. He said that it was all my own imagination but deep down I knew I really did miss you."

He chuckled softly kissing her cheek. "I understand your dad thought. I would hate myself too if I was your dad seriously I did so many horrible things to you." She covered his mouth shaking her head. "Ssssh it's all in the past now you've got nothing to be sorry about." He smiled kissing her hand softly. "I'm so grateful for that."

As the song ends she pulls away pulling her shoes off. "I bet you can't catch me." She said with a teasing voice as she grinned. Before he could say anything she ran off on her barefoot leaving him behind stunned.

He blinked a couple of times watching her but then got himself together and started running off after her with a smirk on his face. "I'll get you soon Miley you better watch out." A laugh escaped from her lips as she shook her head running as fast as she could. "You will never catch me Nicky I'm just too fast for you."

After a little bit he managed to catch up with her and pulled her tightly in his arms lifting her up. She laughed harder tossing in his arms. "No! You got me." She looked at him pouting. He laughed kissing her softly on the lips. She giggled kissing back but as she tossed in his arms harder he couldn't keep his balance anymore making them both fall onto the ground.

For a moment they both kept silent but as soon as they looked at each other they started laughing hard. "Oh my god." She cuddled close to him still laughing. "I cannot believe we just randomly fell onto the ground." He chuckled with a nod. "I know. I don't mind it at all thought." He smiled kissing her cheek softly.

She stroke her hand over his shoulder as she bit her lip. "You're the best. Thanks for tonight Nicky. It's been one of the most amazing nights of my life of not the most amazing one." He bit his lip cupping her cheek. "Do you really think so? Has this been the most amazing night of your life?"

She nodded kissing him softly on the lips. "It honestly was and I hope that this isn't the last one. I will never forget this night. Thank you for everything you really made my life worth living. You make me feel special." She kissed him deeper wrapping her arms around his neck as he leaned over her kissing back deeper full of love. They both couldn't deny that tonight was their night and that it would be saved in their minds as one of the best nights in their lives.


	23. Chapter 23

She smiled turning around at her door and wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you so much for tonight Nicky. I really had the most amazing time." He smiled wrapping his arms around her. "You're very welcome and I'm glad you had an amazing time." He kissed her softly pulling her closer.

She giggled kissing back. "I don't want to let you go." He pulled away biting his lip. "Me neither but you have to go back inside now. Your dad is probably worried sick about you." She sighed leaning her head on his shoulder. "He's going to be so pissed. I forgot to leave a note and take my phone with me. He has no clue where I am."

He widened his eyes lightly making her look up at him. "Seriously?" She bit her lip nodding. He took a deep breath stroking her cheek. "Go in Miles. Now." She nodded and grabbed his hand. "Want to come with?" He smiled. "Sure go on." She smiled thankfully and opened the door walking in.

"Miley where in the world have you been?" Billy asked seriously hurrying up to them. She gulped lightly backing into Nick. "I'm sorry dad. I forgot to leave a note and take my phone but it was all so sudden and I was well in a hurry." Billy sighed running his hand through his hair. "I'm just not used to you going off like that without a note I'm sorry."

She smiled lightly walking up to him. "I know dad. If you really want to know where I was well… I went out with Nick." She half whispered his name looking up at Nick nervously. Nick held his hand up nervous as well. "Good evening sir. I'm so sorry that it's so late."

Billy raised an eyebrow looking at them both. "You two… went out together?" Miley nodded slowly grabbing Nick his hand. "Y-yes we did. Please don't be mad daddy." Billy frowned sighing deep. "I'm just not comfortable with him around you that much Miles. It's not easy to forget what he did."

She couldn't help but smile as she wrapped her arms around Nick. "I know that it must be hard for you daddy but I'm so happy with him right now." Billy watched them both closely and then kept looking at Nick. "I noticed you changed but how can I be sure that you won't mess with my daughter again and end up hurting her."

He took a deep breath pulling Miley closer into him. "I feel horrible about what I did to her and I've told her that about a million times. I also told her I don't deserve her but she said she forgave me and wants to give me a second chance. I know I messed up but I promise you with everything in me that I won't mess it up again. I will not hurt her again in any way. I love your daughter so much."

Billy kept looking at them silently for a bit longer and nodded with a deep breath. "Ok. I'm not going to stand in your way and will support this. I just want you to know that if you lay one wrong hand on her and hurt her this will be the end of you. Do you understand me?" Nick gulped squeezing Miley lightly as he nodded. "Yes sir I completely understand."

Billy nodded. "Alright. Then there's nothing left for me to do but wish you both the best of luck." She smiled walking up to him and hugged him tightly. "Thanks daddy. I love you so much." Billy rubbed her back smiling. "I love you too sweetheart. I'm going to bed. I expect you two to say goodnight. Ok?" She nodded and kissed his cheek. "Night dad." He kissed her cheek as well and walked upstairs to his room.

She bit her lip turning around to Nick and ran up to him jumping into his arms. He chuckled holding her up in his arms and kissed her softly. "Hey there babe." She smiled wrapping her arms around his neck. "Hey. I have to say good night to you now thought."

He bit his lip rubbing her back. "I don't know if I want to leave you." She giggled stroking his cheek. "Aw isn't that sweet. What are you planning on doing then?" A small smirk formed on his lips as he placed his forehead against hers. "I was thinking about spending the night here." She swallowed shaking her head. "I don't think that's a good idea Nick. I mean…"

He covered her mouth with his finger. "Sssh nothing's going to happen. I just want to see you sleep peacefully. You do trust me right?" She sighed softly. "I'm sorry. Of course I trust you. It's just that I'm scared of what my dad will say when he sees you." "I'll sneak out of your window if I have to." She smiled small and nodded. "Ok." He smiled and started walking upstairs with her still in his arms.

As she had changed in something more comfy she walked out of the bathroom and widened her eyes as she saw Nick only in his boxers. He chuckled small petting the spot on the bed next to her. "Come on now Miles you saw it before." She bit her lip and got into the bed next to him and looked up at him. "It's just that…" She looked down at his chest and stroke her hand over it slowly feeling how firm it is. "you're so in shape. You are so hot."

He smiles pulling her close stroking her back. "You're so cute." She bit her lip blushing and his hit chest before hiding her face in it. "Stop that." She mumbled blushing bright red. He laughed softly making her look up at him. "I don't mind it thought. I love you." She smiled and kissed him softly while pulling the covers over them.

He turned the light out next to them and wrapped his arm around her. "Night Miles." He whispered kissing the top of her head softly. 'She smiled to herself wrapping her arms around him tightly cuddling into him. "Night Nicky." She whispered falling asleep happy the he really did mean what he said and just wanted to watch her sleep.


End file.
